The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art. In many applications, it would be desirable to be able to accelerate a fluid flow (e.g., an air flow, an exhaust flow, a gas flow, etc.) within a duct or other form of confined area through which the fluid is flowing or to form a fluid jet for expulsion, injection, or mixing of a fluid or for aerodynamic control or propulsive purposes. In some cases, this can be particularly difficult with the use of conventional pumps or like devices. For one, there is the difficulty of physically mounting a pump within a duct or conduit. Another challenge is that the pump may need to be of a physical size that would cause it to significantly obstruct the fluid flow through the duct, or conversely to require the diameter of the duct or conduit to be unacceptably large. Still further, a conventional pump, which may require that it be driven by an electric motor, will typically have a number of moving parts. The presence of a number of moving parts, in the motor or in the pump itself may give rise to required periodic maintenance and/or repair, which may be difficult and time consuming if the pump is mounted within a duct or conduit. Conventional pumps may also be noisy and have an appreciable weight that limits their use in various applications.